¿Ángel o demonio?
by Atem Yuki
Summary: Algunas personas son buenas y otras malas pero todo depende del cristal con el que se mire y dicen que el amor lo cura todo...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

- si ya acabó, también su hermana

- ¿ya va a la universidad?

- sí, y su hermana después de tanto tiempo regreso a sus estudios y le va muy bien

- y Atem ¿también ya va a la universidad?

- no, el repetirá el año, otra vez

- y eso ¿por qué?

- pues supongo que le llegó su época como a todos, creo que ya se está reponiendo...

Odio que hagan eso se supone que la familia se apoya entre sí pero parece que disfrutan sacando el tema a flote y mi madre no ayuda... Es como si no estuviera ahí... Tengo oídos saben?

- hola ¿cómo estás?

- ¿eh? - esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos en un segundo -

- tan distraído como siempre eh n.n

- hola Mana si ya sabes que no hago mucho caso al mundo exterior desde hace tiempo... Mi tía está en la sala con mi madre creo que hablaban de ti

- y yo que creí que no ponías atención, pero no busco a mi madre me preocupas más tu

- ¿yo? Yo estoy bien y prefiero estar solo por ahora, lo siento pero creo que hay galletas y café ya sabes cómo son - me voy directo a mi cuarto creo que nunca pasaba tanto tiempo en mi cuarto antes... Siento que fui grosero con ella pero era la única forma de que me dejará ir... Me pregunto que estará haciendo Yugi.

Tomo mi celular y marco al primer contacto rápido de la lista y espero a que contesten en la otra línea mientras me tiro en la cama.

- ¿hola?

- hola Yugi ¿qué haces?

- ¡hola! Amm nada me aburro ya sabes no hay nada que hacer además que estudiar para los exámenes extraordinarios

Si los exámenes los odiosos exámenes que Yugi no hubiera tenido que hacer de no ser por mi "mala influencia" eso dicen todos y lo peor es que tienen razón...

- entonces ¿estas estudiando?

- no ya no, me canse y ya no se me quedaba nada... ahora no tengo nada que hacer

- ¿puedes salir?

- pues no creo que mi abuelo me deje si sabe que te veré y me acompañará si le digo que voy solo u.u

- ¿y si hablamos con Joey? Que pase por ti así tu abuelo te dejará ir y podré verte... Sé que es mala idea pero en serio quiero estar contigo

- claro hablemos con el espera yo le habló y conectó las llamadas

Si definitivamente soy mala influencia digo estoy haciendo que un niño bueno le mienta a su abuelo para salir un rato...

- listo Joey estamos conectados n.n

- hola Atem ¿cómo has estado?

- hola Joey, estoy bien, muriendo de aburrimiento pero bien

- entiendo entonces ¿a donde quieren ir? Necesito saber a dónde invitar a Yugi

- ya hasta sabes para que te hablo...

- perdón Joey siempre te metemos en problemas

- no te preocupes es divertido, es como jugar a los espías, además por mis amigos lo que sea

- gracias Joey

- si gracias Joey mmm no se a donde quiera ir Yugi

- ¿yo? Si tú me estas invitando

- ok mmmm que les parece el parque de diversiones hace mucho que no vamos

- por mi perfecto, invitaré a tea y tristán también, yo solo no es lo mismo

- ok entonces yo esperaré a Joey

- si voy para allá

- y yo los veo en la entrada del parque en una hora

- bien

Cuelgo el teléfono, tomo una mochila guardo un par de chamarras llaves y dinero suficiente para dos entradas, comida alguna golosina y pasajes, mi mazo por cualquier cosa, mi móvil y me pongo el collar que sujeta el rompecabezas del milenio; es lo único que tengo de mi padre así que es algo especial que siempre llevo conmigo.

Bajo las escaleras y salgo sin avisar no tengo porque pedir permiso ya sé que mi madre no me dejará ir y prefiero solo irme a irme después de que me lo prohibió...

En la entrada espero a que lleguen mis amigos cuando suena mi teléfono... - valla lo notó rápido - rechazo la llamada, el celular vuelve a sonar pero está ves contesto

- hola que pasa

- amigo ya vamos para allá llegaremos como en 15 minutos

- está bien Joey acabo de llegar no se presionen

- Te veremos pronto adiós

Miró mi teléfono - puede ser que vuelvan a llamar mejor lo dejó prendido... - Mi madre vuelve a llamar otras 5 veces antes de que lleguen mis amigos no contesto ninguna llamada no quiero escuchar su sermón de madre preocupada...

- perdón Atem Tea no dejaba de arreglarse el cabello

- oye no me tarde tanto, hola Atem

- hola Tea hola chicos

Tomo a Yugi de la cintura con una mano y lo jalo un poco hacia mí para poder cumplir mi deseo de todo el día y lo beso dulcemente en los labios - hola Yugi

- o/o hola... ya quería verte n.n

Como siempre Yugi corresponde mi abrazo y una vez que lo hace ya no me suelta a menos que sea absolutamente necesario n.n y adoro que lo haga.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar otra vez, en la pantalla dice "mamá" hago una mueca de molestos antes de colgar cosa que Yugi imita

- ¿era tu mamá verdad?

- si pero ya no molestará - digo apagando el teléfono

- nos adelantamos a la fila

- claro chicos

- otra vez saliste sin permiso ¿verdad?

- no fue sin permiso... solo no pregunté

- eso es salir sin permiso ¬¬

- ¿lo siento? Oye mi madre no me dejaría salir si le dijera y no te iba a dejar plantado

- oigan apúrense quieren?

- vamos Yugi olvídalo y pasemos bien la tarde

- está bien pero te disculparas con tu madre y prende tu celular

- ok tu ganas

Toda la tarde la pasamos genial siempre era divertido estar con Joey Tea y Tristán pero cuando Yugi venía con nosotros era mucho mejor aunque nada remplazaba el estar solo con Yugi... Después de un rato de que el sol se había ocultado yugi empezó a portarse un poco raro

- ¿qué pasa?

- nada n.n solo tengo un poco de frío pero estaré bien

Saco una de las chamarras de la mochila y la pongo sobre los hombros de Yugi abrazándolo - claro que vas a estar bien

- o/o arigatou... Pero ¿y tú?

- yo no tengo frío

- siempre dices lo mismo ¬¬

- ya no te preocupes estaré bien

Como media hora después de eso me pongo la otra chamarra

- que listo

- oye no vuelvo a salir sin dos chamarras. No pienso volver a enfermarme por cederte la mía

- bueno es que esa vez estaba nevando n/nU

- si solo a ti se te ocurre salir sin suéter en invierno u.u

- bueno chicos ya es algo tarde me tengo que ir

- si igual

- yo también

- vámonos todos no quiero preocupar a mi abuelo

- sí y mi madre no tardará en llamar otra vez

Regresamos todos y fuimos separándonos poco a poco hasta que solo quedamos Yugi, Joey y yo

- Yugi puedes regresar solo de aquí tardamos más de lo que esperaba

- no te preocupes yo lo llevo

- pero...

- no te preocupes Yugi ya tengo una excusa

- ¿seguro? Bien confío en ti y lo siento Yugi

- no te preocupes Joey estaré bien

- hasta luego Joey

- y gracias

- bueno Yugi a casa

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la tienda de juegos el abuelo de Yugi salió al encuentro de su nieto...

- Yugi me preocupaste y donde está Joey

Note de inmediato que no me quería ahí o en cualquier lugar cerca de su amado nieto pero no me molesto sabía sus razones y las entendía a la perfección

- buenas noches señor encontré a Yugi y a Joey hablando y me pareció raro siendo tan tarde así que fui a saludar y bueno joey se tenía que ir, su hermana se puso mal y me ofrecí a acompañar a Yugi perdón si le molesto

- si abuelo Atem solo me acompaño desde hace dos calles - como siempre Yugi me seguía muy bien el juego-

- bien gracias por traerlo ya es muy tarde ¿quieres llamar un taxi?

- no, está bien gracias, mi casa no está lejos, me dio gusto saludarlo señor luego nos vemos espero poder venir por algunas cartas después

Después de alejarme un poco decidí fumar un cigarrillo lo necesitaba después de la escena con el abuelo de Yugi y para la que seguramente sería una batalla campal con mi madre.

Hola este fanfic será un poco diferente por la situación de Atem veamos que resulta... Quiero seguir con otros capítulos, no sé qué tan largo lo haga pero todo depende de sus reviews, digan que les parece y si quieren otro cap. Por ahora me despido y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aqui la continuacion de mi idea extrana espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 2

Después de dejar a Yugi comencé a caminar entre la oscuridad solo con mis pensamientos y una cajetilla con cuatro cigarros, no quería llegar a casa sabía que mamá estaría como loca ya que pese a la petición de Yugi no había prendido mi celular. Mi cabeza comenzaba a formar posibilidades de que pasaría al llegar a casa en tiempo paso más o menos así:

1° cigarrillo: llegaría y mi madre estaría furica esperando en la entrada de brazos cruzados y me seguiría hasta mi cuarto, no me dejaría en paz hasta desahogarse y después diría un castigo y se iría a si habitación.

2° cigarrillo: estaría esperando en la sala llorando a mares y al escucharme estaría preguntándose que hizo mal para que me porte así.

3° cigarrillo: la policía estaría en mi recibidor hablando con mi tía quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de llamarlos y mi madre pegada al teléfono tratando de comunicarse conmigo. Al final de este vi la entrada de mi casa a unos cuantos metros, revise mi cajetilla y al ver el último cigarro en su inferior pensé que no debía desperdiciarlo así que me recargue es un árbol y lo encendí.

4° cigarrillo: ya no había para que hacer más hipótesis estaba a pinto de descubrir la versión real así que ocuparía mi mente en solo disfrutar el sabor del tabaco. Una vez que se terminó tire la colilla en un contenedor cercano y me decidí a entrar a la casa.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida así que supuse que mi hipótesis de las lágrimas sería la correcta, suspire y fui a buscar a mi madre. Efectivamente estaba sentada en el sillón como pensaba pero no parecía que estuviera llorando...

- así que ya regresaste, muy bien al menos sé que no planeas irte de la casa

Mi madre se levantó del sillón y me miró fijamente.

- Atem ya no sé qué hacer contigo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? Si te regaño y te castigo no lo respetas, si habló contigo me ignoras, así que lo último que se me ocurre será premiarte

Cuando escuche esa palabra salir de la boca de mi madre sentí como si estuviera en una dimensión paralela ¿me iba a recompensar por hacer todo lo que ella me prohibiera?

- ¿quieres un auto verdad? ¿O era una motocicleta? Bueno te la compraré, pagaré el seguro y todo lo demás en cuanto vea que le hechas ganas a la escuela. Si tú vas bien en la escuela te pago tu vehículo el que quieras que pueda pagar y sin peros solo te pido cooperación con las calificaciones es todo ¿de acuerdo?

- claro ma tenemos un trato en cuanto entre a clases me enfocare en eso y tú ¿me das un lamborghini?

- no creo poder pagar un auto así Atem pero iremos a ver cuál te gusta que se ajuste a mi economía ¿está bien?

- claro ma - cualquier cosa era mejor que nada o el transporte público así que claro que aceptaría el trato.

Para mi sorpresa ese día iría a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara

- espera un momento jovencito ¿fumaste?

- amm si un poco solo cuatro cigarrillos en todo el día

- bueno si dejas el cigarro... Ya se me ocurrirá algo ve a dormir

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos estaba a punto de dormir cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, quien podría llamar tan tarde? Para mi sorpresa era una llamada para mí y el tono en que mi madre lo había dicho cambio mi estado de ánimo porque sonaba a que le había molestado algo y seguramente descubriría que cuando colgara.

- ¿hola?

- dijiste que prenderías tu teléfono

- ¿Yugi? Ah lo siento lo olvide perdón

- bueno al menos sé que ya estás en casa, pensé que te irías a algún otro lugar... Conociéndote seguramente no querías llegar a ti casa

- si bueno pero la verdad estoy cansado así que decidí venir directo

- la próxima vez avísame cuando llegues ¿ok? me preocupaste

- creo que te importo más a ti que a mi madre n.n bueno amor buenas noches estoy cansado en serio y bueno ti también debes dormir

- si descansa, te amo

- yo también te hablo mañana

Cuelgo y me tiro en la cama otra vez pero antes de poder dormir alguien entra en mi habitación

- no puedo creer que salieras con ese niño, no te basta con echar a perder tu vida ¿verdad? Tienes que arruinar la suya también... Sabes que por ti culpa reprobó y aun así ¿no estas feliz?

- no quiero perjudicarlo mamá de hecho es todo lo contrario

- ¿a sí? Pues no parece si te importará tanto lo dejarías en paz para que pueda superarse no lo arrastres a tu final Atem mira ya perdiste dos años escolares, fumas, a veces tomas, no me respetas, haces lo que quieres sin pensar en las consecuencias una vez te arrestaron ¿quieres que Yugi termine igual? Ah y por cierto retiro mi oferta olvidaré del auto.

No pude decirle nada después de eso, ella tiene razón soy una mala muy mala influencia para Yugi, él todavía tiene la oportunidad de salvarse... Me quedan dos semanas para pensar en que hacer...

Esas dos semana se pasaron de lo más lento, es cierto que salía, tomaba un poco, jugaba en algún bar o buscaba oponentes del duelo de monstruos por apuesta pero no era divertido con esa idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

El limes en la escuela, primer odioso día de clases bueno ya no tengo excusa para ir bien pero veamos ¿que me tocas la primera hora? Física dos horas... Bueno tengo dos horas para dormir un rato o desayunar algo... De camino a la cafetería escuchó una voz conocida que generalmente me alegraba escuchar pero hoy no, había tomado mi decisión y ojalá hubiera tardado más en decirle...

- hola Yugi

- buenos días no supe de ti desde el parle de diversiones, ni un mensaje si quiera que te crees eh? Exijo mis derechos como novio - se veía tan lindo, alegre como siempre y fingiendo que estaba molesto seguramente esperaría una disculpa de mi parte y entendería mi razón de no comunicarme pero no podía hacer eso-

- no tienes ese derecho desde hoy ni siquiera el de amigo, terminamos, y no quiero saber más de ti ni de tus amigos hasta nunca Yugi...

No pude mirarlo, no quería ver sus hermosos ojos amatista empañados de lágrimas por mi culpa pero era lo mejor para todos...

Bueno esto empieza a ponerse interesante ya veré que más se me ocurre hasta el próximo cap y espero reviews por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cada día me siento peor, eh visto a Yugi en los pasillos o en la cafetería en incluso en clase de educación física desde mi salón, algunas veces cruzamos miradas y tengo que fingir que no me importa y poner esa expresión ruda en mi rostro, me doy cuenta de cómo cambia su sonrisa por esa expresión triste pero no puedo evitarlo ya tome mi decisión.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi después de cortar con el de la manera más cruel que se me pudiera ocurrir, en ese momento quería que él me odiara tanto como yo mismo por hacerle daño.

El encuentro duro poco, fue una mañana tranquila en un pasillo acababa de salir de la clase de inglés y me dirigía al laboratorio de química cuando lo vi, sonriendo como siempre rodeado de sus nuevos amigos y atento a la conversación; en el momento en el que me vio su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos revelaron toda la tristeza del mundo junta en ese lindo color violeta, yo solo desvíe la mirada y pase junto a él sin siquiera voltear, en cuanto puse un pie afuera del edificio sentí un nudo enorme en la garganta y un dolor punzante en el pecho pero tenía que superarlo.

Todos nuestros encuentros en estos dos meses han sido iguales, él se entristece y yo me siento como una basura... En fin eso era lo mejor ¿o no?

- hay fantástico la lluvia arruinara mi peinado

- si odio que llueva justo en la hora de salida

Chicas, son buenas sacando a la gente de sus pensamientos, pero bueno tenían razón seguramente habría mucho tráfico, gente corriendo tratando de resguardarse etc. Sería más práctico caminar a casa. Camine bajo la lluvia unas cuantas calles cuando vi a un chico recargado en la cortina de un negocio tratando de cubrirse del agua y que se abrazaba a sí mismo para evitar el frío.

- tú y tu manía por salir sin suéter - dije colocando mi chamarra en sus hombros. El chico me miró sorprendido y con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto, se notaba melancolía y felicidad.

- ¿Atem?

Fue lo único que deje que dijera antes de darle la espalda para segur mi camino, pero antes de poder hacerlo sentí que una mano me tenía de la muñeca evitando que me fuera

- ¿por qué haces esto?

- porque tienes frío y te enfermaras si te quedas así

Sentí como apretó más mi mano cuando escuchó eso y justo después comenzó a llorar reclamándome

- ¡no hablo de eso idiota! Me refiero a que de la nada me abandonas y haces como si me odiaras, ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme y ahora llegas y me tratas como si... No sé ni cómo me siento... Eres la única persona que me hace sentirme así, siento que si no estás nada vale la pena.

En ese momento no lo soporte más, tenía que decirle el por qué había hecho todo y porque lo había lastimado tanto pero sobre todo era momento de disculparme con él.

- Yugi tienes que entender una cosa hay una razón por la que no podemos estar juntos y es más fácil para mí no verte o no podre resistir estar separado de ti así que acostúmbrate

- ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío conmigo? ¿Qué te eh hecho? Yo no soy tu madre ni el tipo de la camioneta que...

- ¡callate! No sigas no quiero escuchar nada más ¿oíste? Se acabó, quédate con la chamarra será lo único que tendrás de mi

Zafé mi mano de la suya y me fui sin mirar atrás, era todo un cobarde no podía decirle la razón nunca lo aceptaría, estaba completamente seguro de que Yugi preferiría mil veces tirar su vida para estar conmigo que estar sin mí y yo haría lo mismo por el pero no sería tan egoísta, renunciaría a Yugi por su propio bien porque seguramente lo superaría y volvería a sonreír como antes.

- ya llegue

- ¿Atem? estas empapado

- madre está lloviendo ¿qué esperabas?

- no me hables así jovencito

- sabes algo, no quiero escucharte no estoy de humor para eso y no me esperes puede que no llegue

Salí de la casa más rápido que lo que entre y corrí hasta estar sin aliento, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba pero eso lo resolvería después, por el momento necesitaba más que nunca antes de tabaco en mi sistema. Me dirigí a la tienda más cercana y compre una cajetilla, la marca de siempre, ningún cigarro en este mundo podría hacer que cambiará de marca.

Encendí un cigarrillo y lo fume más rápido de lo que pensaba hacerlo así que encendí otro y otro... No sé cuántos fume realmente antes de darme cuenta de que el tabaco no sería suficiente y comencé a caminar buscando un bar, cantina, antro o lo que fuera donde hubiera alcohol; al fin di con un pequeño restaurant bar, no era un lugar al que entrara alguien solo a esa hora y en un lugar desconocido pero en ese momento no importaba nada excepto el hecho de beber algo.

Llegue directo a la barra y pedí lo primero que se me vino a la mente ni siquiera recuerdo que fue porque de hecho después de eso no recuerdo nada más que despertar en un cuarto blanco con muchos aparatos extraños y un dolor terrible en el cuerpo.

- te encanta preocuparme ¿verdad? No puedo creer que te portes así tu padre...

- no tiene nada que ver con él y sabes que no me gusta que lo menciones

- ya te dije que no me hables así, soy tu madre y debes respetarme

Me levante y me senté en la orilla de la cama

- y yo te dije que no quería oírte

En ese instante sentí un dolor en mi mejilla que superaba todos los demás y caí en la cuenta de que mi madre había sido la culpable de eso

- si no quieres escucharme está bien me voy pero quieras o no soy tu madre y tendrás que vivir con eso siempre

Después de que se fue volví a recostarme, no me sentía nada bien.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital supe que había pasado y porque mi madre se había molestado tanto. Al parecer había bebido alcohol hasta estar total y completamente ebrio y había provocado una pelea monumental de la que milagrosamente había salido vivo.

Después de un tiempo en el hospital recuperándome de ese pequeño insistente se me ocurrió una idea: si era una total decepción para mi familia, mis amigos, mi ex novio, mal estudiante, fumador, ahora ebrio, etc. etc. ¿por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo?

Se suponía que ese día me darían de alta pero debía estar en reposo un tiempo cuando llegamos a casa mi madre me llevó a mi cuarto, le dije que quería dormir y me dejó solo, era la oportunidad perfecta mi madre no subiría en un buen rato y para cuando lo hiciera ya sería tarde. Tome un cúter de mi escritorio y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

- Yugi perdón pero ya no puedo más, no puedo estar sin ti pero estar con alguien como yo sería lo peor que te puedo hacer... Perdóname

En ese instante deslice la navaja por mi muñeca izquierda y después por la derecha, cerré los ojos y sentí como me iba quedando sin fuerzas y como perdía el conocimiento...

Bueno esto fue muy dramático pero siempre hay un detonante, no hay mal que por bien no venga y bueno ya veremos qué pasa... Yugi podrá salvar a Atem o ¿será el final triste que nunca se ve en las historias?

Ya saben que espero reviews espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando abrí los ojos la luz de la ventana que tenía de lado izquierdo me deslumbro, pero poco a poco mi vista distinguió una habitación blanca y el ruido confirmaba mi sospecha estaba en un hospital, ¿habría sido un sueño? Me moví un poco y un dolor punzante en mis brazos me hizo darme cuenta de que no lo había sonado y que realmente había tratado de suicidarme, pero entonces ¿por qué no estaba muerto?

- valla hasta que despertaste

Esa voz... No podía ser el me odiaba o debería de hacerlo además no había forma de que supiera que estaba lastimado...

- ¿Yugi?

- hola bello durmiente

- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Y porque viniste? No creí que quisieras volver a verme

- tienes razón después de cómo te portaste conmigo no quería saber nada de ti pero... Hace dos semanas vi a tu mamá en la calle y se veía muy preocupada, de inmediato supe que se trataba de una de tus estupideces así que le pregunté que si estaba bien y bueno me dijo que estabas aquí y lo que habías hecho

- y como es que se dio cuenta no tenía por qué darse cuenta hasta que... Bueno eso

- aún no termino déjame hablar ¿quieres? lo pensé mucho pero ayer fui a tu casa para saber cómo estabas tú mamá me dijo que estabas en coma y que no sabían cuánto tardarías en recuperarte así que hoy después de la escuela vine a verte la verdad no esperaba que despertaras.

- pero ¿sabes cómo es que mi madre se dio cuenta? No debía entrar a mi cuarto después de horas

- pues lo hizo, le pareció extraño que te sintieras cansado y principalmente que no hubieras peleado por nada así que se preocupó y subió a ver como estabas, que bueno que lo hizo porque estarías muerto de no ser por su instinto maternal.

- Yugi perdón por preocuparte y gracias por venir pero no cambia nada yo ya no quiero nada contigo...

- lo sé pero yo aún te quiero por eso vine a verte, te dejaré en paz pero antes quiero saber dos cosas y quiero que seas sincero. ¿Por qué me abandonaste de esa forma y porque hiciste esto?

Esas palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo de mí ser ¿cómo Yugi podía ser tan perfecto? Me dolía no poder estar con él pero eso no era mi prioridad en ese momento ¿cómo contestaría esas preguntas? El nunca aceptaría terminar por la razón que contestaba la primera pregunta y la respuesta de la segunda apoyaría su punto ¿cómo ser sincero sin destruir su vida?

- no puedo decirte eso Yugi perdón pero no lo diré y es mejor que te alejes de mi

- entiendo... Entonces es el final ¿verdad?

Yugi comenzó a llorar pero en su voz se notaba la resignación

- el final fue desde el día en el que te rompí el corazón Yugi esto nunca debió empezar todo fue un error toda mi vida lo es tal vez eso responda una de tus preguntas o quizá las dos y si no lo hacen me da mucha lástima porque es todo lo que diré

Yugi salió de la habitación y yo me quede pensando en porque renunciaba a mi felicidad y posiblemente a la de él solo por la opinión de mi madre? No le hacía caso desde hacía mucho, me dolía recordar pero era la única forma de saber si era correcto renunciar a Yugi porque conociéndolo tenía una pequeña oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Esa sería unanoche larga, revisaría toda mi vida a partir del día que el se fue, el día que toda mi vida se había roto y el instante en el que me había enfocado solo en tratar de pegarla y mantener las partes que tenía juntas...

Bueno creo que ya voy preparando el final de la historia es el momento de saber el pasado de Atem pero será difícil recuperar a Yugi aún si se decide hacerlo. Sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews por favor n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

En cuanto Yugi salió de la habitación entró un médico…

- tu amigo nos dijo que habías despertado ¿cómo te sientes?

- algo confundido y me duelen las muñecas pero fuera de eso estoy bien

- bueno eso es normal, después de tanto tiempo de estar inconsciente el cerebro tiende a confundir las ideas y hechos y el dolor bueno ¿qué podías esperar? Te quedaras aquí unos días en observación por ahora te traeremos algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?

- está bien

El doctor salió y en ese momento empecé a pensar por donde debía comenzar a recordar.

Mamá había estado portándose muy extraña, yo tenía 14 años y mi papa acababa de regresar de Egipto. Yo había hecho todo lo posible para que me llevará pero el insistió en que la escuela estaba primero

Para mi mala costumbre nunca me metía en asuntos de adultos así que nunca le pregunté nada a mi madre aun así me entere después de que era lo que ocultaba...

Flash back

- ya son tres veces que haces esto

- bueno tu nunca estas aquí

- sabes que tengo trabajo

- claro ¿y me vas a decir que en tus viajes siempre estás pensando en mí y que nunca me has sido infiel?

- sí, yo nunca te eh engañado, solo hago mi trabajo no estoy descansando buscando mujeres

-¿ dices que yo no hago más que buscar hombres?

- pues eso parece porque las tres veces han sido diferentes hombres ¿no?

- ¡no voy a dejar que me hables así! ¡Me estas tratando como una prostituta!

Fin del flash back

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, la acción me dolió claro, pero no más que el recuerdo. Ellos no median sus palabras porque no sabían que los estaba escuchando pero su manera de hablar era tolerable lo que no soportaba era el tema...Esa noche mi papa se cansó de discutir y se fue. Pero lo siguiente del recuerdo dolía mucho más que eso, no quería recordar esa parte de la historia.

- hola me llamo Yuki y estoy a cargo de ti n.n bueno además del doctor Ishiyama, me dijeron que te trajera la comida ¿cómo te llamas?

- hola soy Atem y no tengo hambre podrías dejar eso por ahí - señale una pequeña mesa en el otro lado de la habitación- lo comete después

- oye las enfermeras también estamos para escuchar a los pacientes así que si quieres hablar...

- no por el momento, quiero estar solo un rato si? Prometo no intentar matarme otra vez, al menos por ahora

- está bien si necesitas algo solo presiona este botón y estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda n.n

Y bueno cuando Yuki salió de la habitación decidí que era hora de enfrentar ese recuerdo

Flash back

Mamá se quedó llorando en el cuarto y yo no podía moverme vi desde la puerta entre abierta de mi cuarto como mi papa bajaba las escaleras, entonces salí corriendo, cuando llegue a la puerta de entrada grite "papa". Él se detuvo y me miró, después me deslumbraron las luces de una camioneta negra y escuche un ruido horrible como algo rompiéndose, cuando pude ver otra vez mi padre estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre.

Me acerque a él con miedo pero sin pensar en nada más que ver como estaba, en cuanto me vio me tomo de la cara y me acarició

- A...te...m... Per...perdo...name

Él estaba llorando y sonriendo de una forma triste, después de decir eso cerro los ojos y su mano cayó al piso.

Fin del flash back

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando, ese recuerdo era uno de los más dolorosos de mi vida, cuando se hizo la investigación del accidente los peritos determinaron que el chófer de la camioneta estaba ebrio y después de matar a mi padre se había estrellado un par de cuadras adelante y muerto en el instante. Claro después de encontrar la camioneta chocada.

Recuerdo que después del funeral de mi padre al llegar a casa en mi recámara había un cofre dorado, era el regalo del último viaje a Egipto de mi papa, no lo quise ver cuando me lo regalo porque estaba molesto de que no me hubiera llevado con el pero ahora lo primero que haría sería abrirlo. Después de dos años al fin había logrado armar el rompecabezas que estaba en la caja dorada y decidí nunca salir sin él ya que era como tener a mi papa conmigo, sentía que él me cuidaba...

Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en el porqué de las cosas y recordando tantos detalles olvidados que acabe por recostarme y dormir.

Bien ya casi llegamos al final que decidirá Atem? Después de todo Yugi aceptó el final de su relación...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando desperté al día siguiente Yuki estaba a un lado de mi cama poniendo una venda limpia en mi muñeca.

- hola Yuki

- no vuelvo a dejarte solo tramposo ¬¬

- ¿ah?

- si bueno ayer no comiste nada y además no sé qué hiciste que abriste la sutura, por suerte la venda evitó que te desangraras y me dio tiempo de llamar al doctor u.u

- lo siento no recordé la comida y respecto a lo otro fue un accidente solo apreté los puños y bueno supongo que fue demasiada presión

- ¿y que no sentías o qué? ¬¬

- pues no realmente

- escucha Atem no me gusta regañar a los pacientes que me asignan pero me preocupe, y de hecho aún estoy preocupada porque no viene nadie a visitarte? Creo que te hace falta hablar con tus amigos n.n

- no tengo amigos...

- ¿de que hablas? Todo el mundo tiene amigos

- pues yo no, los tenía antes pero decidí no tenerlos así que me deshice de ellos

- ah pues yo seré tu amiga y no te desharás de mi tan fácil n.n ya no hagas fuerza con las manos, te traje tu desayuno y no me ore hasta que te lo termines ¿ok?

Me quede pensando en que era el trabajo de las enfermeras hacer que te sientas bien pero ella en verdad parecía querer ser mi amiga así que ¿por qué no intentarlo? Después de todo yo saldría de ahí y no volvería a verla

- listo aquí tenemos una bola de arroz, un vaso de agua y ramen espetó que te guste porque es lo único que hay

- si está bien después de todo no he comido en... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- mañana se cumplirían tres semanas

- wow con escuchar eso me dio hambre ¿tu no vas a comer?

- no, ya desayuné y mi hora de comida es hasta las tres de la tarde

- bueno entonces desayunare y comeré a las tres contigo

- ¿quieres comer conmigo?

- si bueno tu querías ser mi amiga ¿recuerdas?

- claro n.n

- espero que no te moleste pero... Te ves muy joven para ser enfermera

- eso es porque acabo de graduarme

- oh y ¿por qué quisiste ser enfermera?

- ammm no lo sé siempre me gusto ayudar a la gente n.n. ¿Te puedo preguntar porque hiciste eso?

Mire mi muñeca derecha y solo sonreí sarcásticamente o tal vez fue sarcasmo o cualquier otra cosa

- fue una idiotez, pero aún pienso que hubiera sido bueno que funcionara -suspire- solo creí que ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, ¿para que molestar más a mi mamá?

- ¿por qué creíste eso? Siempre hay un motivo para vivir... Aunque sea molestar a tu mamá n.n

- es que mis calificaciones son un desastre, mis amigos no me miran siquiera, la persona que más quiero en el mundo me detesta y mi madre se la pasa defendiéndome de los rumores y burlas de la familia aunque lo que más me duele es que ella sabe que tienen razón - cuando dije eso último no pude evitar que una lágrima escapara de mis ojos, soy todo lo que tiene y la decepcione...

- bueno entonces esa debería ser tu razón de vivir verás cómo se arreglan las cosas cuando tienes algo por lo que segur n.n para ti es enorgullecer a tu mamá y acabad con todo lo que dicen de ti ¿no? Además puedes tener otros amigos o no se

- n.n sueña bastante fácil, me aplicó en la escuela, enorgullezco a mi madre, recupero a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida, todo vuelve a ser perfecto ¿no? Pero no tengo ganas de hacer eso porque sé que será imposible lograrlo sin apoyo... Estoy totalmente solo ahora

- bueno me tienes a mí, yo te apoyo y aun cuando salgas de aquí puedes venir a hablar o a hacer tarea o a comer conmigo n.n sé que puedes hacer esto

- ¿por qué tienes tanta fe en eso? Ni siquiera me conoces

- porque sobreviviste por algo. Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando pero nos veremos mañana temprano.

Ella tenía razón si el suicidio no había funcionado al menos me daría la oportunidad de intentar arreglar algunas cosas y con una nueva amiga podía dar el primer paso...

Hola n.n espero que les esté gustando esto ya casi acabamos. Ammm me estoy alargando un poco en acabad pero es un tema un tanto delicado desde mi perspectiva, espero que al menos no los aburra .


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

En cuanto me dieron de alta y pude regresar a la escuela, mi salida de los problemas era poner atención a las clases, así que mejorar en los exámenes y los nuevos periodos no fue tan difícil, todos los días después de clases iba a comer con Yuki y hacia la tarea ayudándole con su trabajo cuando podía; después de todo yo estaba mejorando por ella.

Mi promedio fue bajo aunque aprobatorio al principio lo que impresiono y sorprendió a más de una persona pero conforme pasaba el año mis calificaciones subían. Mamá empezó a hablar conmigo poco a poco y yo empecé a tenerle más confianza hasta llegar al punto de contarle todos los días lo que hacía sin que ella preguntara.

- hoy dan las calificaciones finales ¿verdad?

- si veremos que tanto recupere este año espero que sea una buena nota

- bueno has trabajado duro así que seguramente te irá bien, ¿y qué tal tus relaciones inter escolares?

- no tengo u.u... Pero no las necesito por ahora solo me importa salir bien, bueno me tengo que ir pero te veo mañana n.n

Sí, mi vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que me esforzaba en clases: la relación con mi madre era mucho mejor y más ligera, tenía con que cerrarle la boca a los chismosos de la familia, deje de tomar y cada vez fumaba menos parecía que el hecho de tomar la decisión de seguir adelante había hecho su magia como había dicho Yuki.

- Atem aquí está tu boleta ya sabes que la tiene que firmar tu mamá y la debes devolver mañana ¿oíste?

- claro profesor gracias

Salí del salón esperando ver la expresión en la cara de Yuki y en la de mi madre cuando vieran la calificación final pero de la nada alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos...

- hey viejo siglos sin saber de ti

- ¿Joey?

- pues claro ¿quién creíste que era?

- ¿qué quieres Joey?

- oye no te pongas así, esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo

- pero tú y yo no somos amigos, eres el mejor amigo de Yugi y bueno él y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver

- ¿y eso que? Mira solo quería venir a pedirte una disculpa, te deje de hablar de la nada solo por cómo te portaste con Yugi sin escuchar tu versión de la historia, fue algo injusto y después me entere de tu accidente y no tuve el valor de ir a visitarte

- eso no fue lo que me dijeron, sé que tú, Tristán y Tea fueron a visitarme mientras estuve en el coma y se los agradezco mucho además yo fui quien se alejo

- pero hombre ya no hay que preocuparnos por el pasado ¿está bien? Escuche que mejoraste tu promedio

- sí y no solo eso, ya no más peleas, no más alcohol, no más discusiones con mi madre y parece que ya recupere a un amigo n.n

- claro que no, recuperaste a todos tus amigos ven nos esperan

Joey me empujó hasta estar en el patio de atrás donde vimos a Tea y Tristan. Después de aceptar sus disculpas y disculparme también pregunté por Yugi, tenía que saber que estaba bien, ellos me dijeron que estaba con un tipo que lo había citado en el estacionamiento y yo no pude evitar ir a ver aunque fuera de lejos.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento y vi como Yugi hacia una reverencia en forma de disculpa y como trataba de irse de ahí, cosa que fue imposible ya que el tipo con el que estaba lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló estrellándolo en la barda. Eso me molesto pero Yugi no tenía que enterarse de que lo estaba viendo.

Yugi trató de zafarse pero el chico con el que estaba era más fuerte que él y lo dominaba relativamente fácil; de la nada ese chico sujeto a Yugi de la barbilla y lo beso, entonces no pude evitarlo... Había prometido no más peleas y no entrometerme en la vida de Yugi pero no dejaría que eso siguiera así.

Corrí hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos y de un golpe tire al chico que había besado a Yugi, era MI Yugi y no iba a dejar que le pasara nada...

Bueno supongo que el siguiente será el último capítulo máximo serán otros dos porque ya no hay mucho que decir pero espero que les guste y que dejen reviews hasta el próximo capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

- no vuelvas a acercarte a Yugi ¿escuchaste? No sabes con quien te metes y créeme, no quieres averiguarlo

El chico se levantó y fue hacia mí con aire de superioridad, hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera no iba a dejar que le pusiera un dedo encina a Yugi, quien está temblando atrás de mí

- ¿en serio? Yo creo que si quiero y será mejor que dejes de meterte en donde no te llaman

- quizá no lo dijeron pero creo que alguien me quería aquí y aún que no fuera así no pienso dejar que le hagas nada a Yugi

- no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que mejor lárgate antes de que te cobre el golpe que me diste

- tiemblo de miedo no sabes cuanto

En ese momento soltó un puñetazo hacia mí que detuve usando fuerza para empujarlo de regreso, tenía que hacer distancia entre nosotros y Yugi o el saldría lastimado

A decir verdad ese chico sabía pelear, a principio de año lo habría hecho polvo en cuestión de segundos pero mi falta de práctica hizo que el "encuentro" durará más de lo que esperaba y recibiera más golpes de los que había tenido en los últimos dos años (a excepción claro de la pelea que me mando al hospital) pero al final como quería acabe sobre él, lo tenía indefenso y atento únicamente a lo que tuviera que ver conmigo

- dije que te alejes de él, la próxima vez que te vea cerca necesitarás una ambulancia ¿entendiste?

Me levante y vi cómo se alejaba lentamente limpiando su ropa y con expresión de dolor a cada paso, me limpie algo de sangre de la cara y fui a ver a Yugi, él nunca había visto mis peleas solo algunos de los resultados y estaba helado sin moverse un centímetro de donde lo había dejado al principio

- Yugi ¿estás bien?

Me acercaba lentamente no sabía que tan bueno o malo era para el verme ahí y así pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó hacia mi llorando

- estaba asustado, creí que no me dejaría ir y no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo

- perdón por no intervenir antes, estaba aquí desde que intestaste irte y no hice nada

- no importa mejor tarde que nunca, que bueno que no fue muy tarde

- tranquilo ya paso y estarás bien, ven vayamos con los demás estarás mejor con ellos

Me aleje un poco de él pero me sujeto de la chamarra como siempre y volvió a abrazarme

- no quiero que me vean así y quiero estar contigo... ¿Me llevas a mi casa?

- o.o... Claro que si n.n

- gracias por defenderme - dijo secándose las lágrimas -

- no fue nada, yo haría lo que fuera por ti, aunque no salió como esperaba

- ah es cierto ¿tu estas bien? Que pregunta tan tonta claro que no estás bien deberíamos ir al hospital ya se mejor siéntate y descansa o ¿será mejor moverte?

Esa cualidad de Yugi era de mis favoritas, cuando se preocupaba entraba en pánico y se ponía a dar vueltas de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, era muy lindo pero exploraría si no lo detenía rápido

- Yugi tranquilo estoy bien y además ya estaba planeado ir al hospital, una amiga se encargara de arreglarme n.n ven te llevo a casa

Caminamos hasta la tienda de juegos en silencio, ninguno quería sacar el tema de nuestra relación, yo lo había arruinado todo y él tenía todo el derecho a enojarse pero lo tendría al menos de amigo

- ne Yugi, perdón por tratarte como lo hice no espero que olvides todo pero ¿podríamos llevarnos bien como antes? Solo seríamos amigos lo prometo pero no quiero estar lejos otra vez

- perdón Atem pero ¿tú y yo como amigos? Nunca funcionaria... Aunque estoy de acuerdo en una cosa: no quiero estar lejos de ti

- eh?

En ese momento sentí como los delicados labios de Yugi rosaban con los míos y quede anonadado, nunca creí que volvería a sentir eso en mi vida...

- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ah te duele? Perdón - y puso su mano en mi boca, era perfecto, era como un ángel (valla no creí ser tan cursi) pero en verdad lo parecía

- ah no está bien solo me sorprendiste pero estaré bien, por cierto gracias por perdonar mis estupideces

- bueno no lo voy a hacer siempre así que no te acostumbres

- claro, ¿paso por ti mañana para ir a algún lugar?

- claro aunque tendremos que hablar con Joey n.n

- tengo que irme pero nos vemos mañana

Le di un beso y me aleje, tenía que contarle a Yuki lo que había pasado, y mi mamá tampoco se quedaría sin saber.

-hola Yuki

- ho..wow ¿qué te paso?

- larga historia

- ¬¬ dime que te pasó

- ok golpee a alguien que no creí que me dejara así

- ¿te peleaste? Prometiste que dejarías esas cosas

- lo sé pero la situación lo ameritaba, recuerdas a Yugi ¿verdad? pues ese tipo lo estaba molestando y yo no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, juro que no iba a hacer nada pero Yugi se veía muy asustado y estaba acorralado además… bueno él lo besó, y no pude evitar

- no pudiste evitar dejar que los celos se apoderaran de ti y te fuiste contra él ¬¬

- no… bueno si creo que eso pasó u.u lo siento

- hay Atem un día de estos te van a matar, ven acá te curare eso, espero que aprendas que nada ganas con pelearte más que golpes ¬¬

- te equivocas, en realidad gane mucho con esa pelea n.n Yugi y yo pues… creo que se podría decir que regresamos

- ¿en serio? Wow genial felicidades, aunque sigo creyendo que no deberías pelearte por cualquier cosa

- descuida no creo volver a pelearme por cosas sin sentido como hasta ahora mmm bueno ya es algo tarde y mamá me espera para comer te veo después mañana estaré ocupado

- jum me vas a cambiar por Yugi ahora ¿verdad?

- no claro que no n.n solo que tendré que repartir mi tiempo entre más personas, además tu eras la que quería que tuviera relaciones inter escolares ¿no?

- ¬¬ te veo después entonces y suerte

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me pidió la boleta, eso me recordó que no se la había enseñado a Yuki, pero ese no era el punto le mostré a mi madre mi boleta en la cual se podía ver claramente un 9 de promedio general, era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo

- gracias má, oye te queria pedir permiso para algo

- claro Atem con estas calificaciones lo que quieras

- quiero regresar con Yugi… sé que dijiste que solo lo dañaría estar conmigo pero ya no soy como antes, ya no me la paso metido en problemas, estoy bien en la escuela y todo eso y hoy hablamos y me dijo que quiere regresar, pero no quiero tener que escaparme otra vez para estar con él

- bueno hijo por mi está bien pero no soy la que tiene la última palabra, por cierto ¿qué te paso en la cara?

- amm ¿cómo te explico? Fue mi boleto hacia Yugi tenía que defenderlo

- bien confiare en ti pero que sea la última vez o te ira mal ahora a dormir ya es tarde

Cuando me fui a dormir esa noche sabía que en la mañana tendría que enfrentar a una persona más y convencerla de haber cambiado o sería mi fin, ya no me escondería para estar con Yugi nunca más

Bueno tendrán que soportarme un capítulo más ya que se pondrá interesante Atem no deja las cosas a medias y si va a hacer las cosas bien entonces queda una cosa que arreglar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Desperté con el sonido del despertador, lo odiaba era horrible despertar así pero si quería salir con Yugi debía irme rápido; no sabía que tanto tardaría en hablar con Salomón... Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo debería dirigirme a él? Tampoco sabía que decir no había planeado nada pero tendría que improvisar

Baje a desayunar, mi madre ya tenía la comida hecha unos cuantos onigiris, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y leche, era como un buffet privado. Tome un vaso de leche con pan tostado y una onigiri para el camino

Todo el camino pensé en hipótesis de que decir o cómo actuar de hecho muchas veces estuve a punto de prender un cigarrillo pero pensé que llegar oliendo a tabaco no era muy buena idea. Al final llegue sin ningún plan de acción así que tome aire y salude al anciano que se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su casa, o negocio al final era lo mismo:

- buenos días señor Mouto

- buenos días Atem, ¿qué haces aquí?

- bueno yo...

- creí que te había dejado en claro que no te quiero cerca de mi nieto

- si lo sé en realidad quería hablar con usted

- ¿conmigo? No hago descuentos en cartas

- lo sé en realidad solo quiero explicarle la situación y la verdad a tratar de cambiar su opinión

- bueno inténtalo pero no te prometo nada - en ese instante dejó la escoba a un lado y entró a la tienda dejando la puerta abierta así que lo seguí al interior-

- sé que a usted nunca le agrade pero un tiempo, Yugi y yo salimos

- eso ya lo sabía; hable con Yugi pero al parecer no le importó lo que yo le dijera, se la pasaba muy bien contigo ¿no?

- si bueno me di cuenta de que si Yugi seguía conmigo acabaría igual o peor que yo, hablo de que no quería que nada malo le pasará pero yo era algo malo así que decidí alejarlo. Le rompí el corazón y me arrepiento mucho de haberlo lastimado pero era la única forma de alejarme que conocía. El punto es que ahora no soy como era, mejore mucho y creo que si estoy cerca de Yugi él me puede ayudar, ya lo conoce, no se me ocurre un mejor maestro

- bueno...

- una última cosa, podría volver a salir con Yugi a sus espaldas señor y quiero dejar en claro que lo haré de ser necesario pero... Quiero pedirle permiso antes. ¿Puedo salir con su nieto?

Es claro que no esperaba eso de mí ya que no dijo nada y su expresión denotaba sorpresa casi incontenible

- ¿estas diciendo que cambiaste y quieres mi permiso para salir con mi nieto? Eso no me lo esperaba pero me temo que necesito pruebas de tu transformación

- bueno tengo buen promedio en la escuela, paso tiempo en mi casa, salgo con mi madre los fines de semana o la ayudo cuando puedo, se podría decir que trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital general

- ¿cómo que se podría decir?

- bueno no me pagan solo ayudo a una amiga que es enfermera ahí ella me ayudó mucho con mi cambio

- ¿y cómo sé que no mientes?

- puede preguntarle a ella se llama Yuki Himeko y sobre lo demás están los profesores, mi mamá, puede hablarle ahora mismo si quiere mientras yo estoy aquí con usted así me tendrá vigilado

- pues eso depende de tu respuesta a la siguiente pregunta ¿cómo te lastimaste?

- eso... Fue una pelea - dije eso último en voz baja pero audible y baje mi cara- vera un amigo necesitaba ayuda y aunque había decidido no pelear otra vez pensé que tenía que hacer algo. Fue mi error pero al menos prometo intentar no pelear de nuevo, lo hare sea cual sea su decisión

- bueno Atem creo que Yugi no es tu amigo ¿o sí? aunque me alegra que lo defendieras de aquel chico, llevaba un tiempo molestándolo

- ¿cómo sabía que hablaba de Yugi?

- él me contó ayer, me dijo que habías peleado por él, de hecho dijo que tu no iniciaste y confío en mi nieto así que te daré permiso, sin embargo, ¿estarás a prueba ok?

- claro señor gracias

- bueno ahora si me disculpas Yugi ya debe haber terminado de desayunar lo llamaré

Después de unos minutos Yugi entró en la tienda con su linda sonrisa y me abrazo

- no pensé verte aquí, creí que hablarías con Joey

- esa fue tu idea, además creí que ya era hora de hacer las cosas bien y al parecer traen buenos resultados porque tengo permiso para salir contigo, aunque estoy a prueba

- bueno pues aprovechemos el tiempo de prueba y vallamos a algún lugar... ¿Qué te parece al cine? Hace mucho que no voy al cine n.n

- ok tu mandas

Lo tome de la mano y salimos de ahí, pasamos una tarde genial, después del cine encontramos a los demás en un centro de videojuegos así que pasamos un buen rato ahí, después comimos algo y paseamos un rato, después lleve a Yugi a casa. Espero pasar la prueba, nunca me había sentido así de nervioso por un examen

Hola, necesito su opinión no sé si dejar esto como final siento que está muy suelto pero seguirlo no creo que tenga mucho de interesante así que comenten quieren otro capítulo o no. Por favor espero reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Después de un mes de enfocarme en ser lo más perfecto posible en todos los aspectos y específicamente después de un día entero con Yugi fuimos a la tienda de juegos, como siempre nos detuvimos antes de entrar para despedirnos de esa forma tan especial que no podíamos llevar a cabo en presencia del abuelo de Yugi... Justamos nuestros labios y nos abrazamos hasta que una voz nos interrumpió:

-Atem quiero hablar contigo

En ese momento Yugi y yo nos separamos sonriendo nerviosamente por el hecho de haber sido descubiertos besándonos; mire al señor Mutou, su expresión era sería totalmente así que mis mejillas pasaron de un leve tono rojizo a una palidez relativamente preocupante

- claro señor

Yugi y yo entramos a la tienda tomados de la mano y apoyándonos silenciosamente, una vez adentro Yugi decidió "ir a dormir" para darnos privacidad.

Pasamos un tiempo en un silencio realmente incómodo y cada segundo me preocupaba más. Salomón me veía mucho una expresión de desconfianza a sí mismo, al parecer no quería decir lo que pensaba... Finalmente rompió el silencio con un tono decidido en su voz:

-bueno creo que este mes ha sido tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión sensata

Yo solo escuchaba no quería interrumpir y estaba muy nervioso no sabía si quería saber o no la respuesta a la pregunta realizada un mes atrás si la respuesta era una negativa no sabría que hacer...el abuelo de Yugi camino hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera pensativo

- la verdad me has sorprendido mucho. No esperaba un cambio tan notable ni tan radical aunque pienso que aún eres algo impulsivo y que su relación va muy rápido para que apenas lleven saliendo un mes...

- lo siento señor solo quiero aclarar que regresamos hace un mes en realidad empezamos a salir hace un año

Después de eso hubiera preferido no abrir la boca porque la mirada que me había dirigido el anciano fue un poco más dura de lo habitual y enseguida dijo

- como dije aún eres muy impulsivo el interrumpir a las personas mientras hablan me parece una falta de respeto horrible, además de que no te disculpaste por lo que paso cuando llegaste con mi nieto y parece que no has dejado el cigarro aún entre otras cosas y después de mantenerte vigilado por un mes y tenerte más cerca me eh dado cuenta de algo; Yugi hace todo por ti, es como si estuviera hipnotizado y se la pasa suspirando y feliz cada que te ve creo que realmente está enamorado de ti... Pero eso ya lo sabía el problema era que tu solo pensabas en ti pero ahora haz sacrificado todo por estar con él y estás haciendo todo lo posible para poder asegurar su bienestar así que eh decidido que si mantienes esa actitud y cuidas más tus modales entonces no veo inconveniente en que salgas con él - el abuelo de Yugi me miró directamente a los ojos y término diciendo- tienes mi permiso definitivo para estar con mi nieto.

Por cómo me sentí creo que mis ojos estaban como platos y mis labios poco a poco dibujaban una sonrisa

- gracias señor seré más cuidadoso con mi comportamiento lo prometo

- otra cosa... Si veo a Yugi sufrir otra vez por ti no me tomaré la molestia de averiguar la razón antes de cobrar el daño ¿entendiste?

Admito que eso último me asustó un poco pero no importaba porque no volvería a lastimas a Yugi así mi vida dependiera de ello y no dejaría que un comentario o quizá pequeña amenaza acabada con mi felicidad; desde ese día deje de preocuparme por perder a Yugi y bueno ahora mi vida es mucho mejor ahora sé que Yugi fue el ángel que me salvo de la perdición enfrentándose a todos los prejuicios incluso enfrentando al demonio de mi interior y evitando que me consumiera por completo... Gracias Yugi

Bueno este último cap fue a petición de **nicole (Guest)**, espero que te haya gustado la verdad no sabía cómo terminarlo espero tu crítica constructiva y ya veré de qué forma complacerte por ahora me despido y espero reviews


End file.
